Fuel manifolds for turbine engines, valves, compressors, electric motors, thermostats, regulators or gearbox are required to distribute fuel from a common distributor or manifold to a plurality of inlet nozzles or fuel injectors. The fuel distribution must be uniform to the different fuel injectors so that uniform fuel combustion is attained and temperature differentials are avoided. Also, the fuel distribution must be effectible over a wide range of operating conditions, thereby allowing considerable variations in the fuel flow rates. The fluid flow demand may be relatively small and essentially equal at the plurality of fuel injectors during some phases of operation, but is much larger and possibly unevenly distributed during other phases of the operation. For example, in the fuel supply system of a gas turbine the fuel nozzles require small and equal fuel flow when the device is starting-up and much larger fuel flows when the turbine reaches its operating speed. Therefore, when a large number of fuel injectors are used equalization of flow and variable fuel flow rates may be difficult to achieve. Further, it is also necessary that the pressure loss in each of the fuel injector line is substantially uniform with respect to each other over the entire operating range to avoid unequal fuel distribution and as low as possible for maximum fuel distribution efficiency.
These design considerations have been some what met over the years by providing rather complicated and expensive flow distribution means and fuel metering valves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,202 is a typical example of a prior art device in which a fuel flow distribution valve including a valve body having a bore with a spring biased pressure responsive valve is disclosed. The valve housing, which is in communication with a housing inlet, is provided with a plurality of integrally formed discharge ports, wherein these numerous discharge ports are provided on either side of the valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,699 is another typical example of a prior art device in which a fluid distribution valve having a single inlet and a plurality of parallel outlets for connection of a plurality of fluid demand locations is disclosed. The valve body receives a fluid through an inlet into a manifold chamber having a plurality of parallel openings which are always open. The valve body further comprises pistons adapted to close outlet ports which are provided in operative communication with the plurality of openings. U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,335 is yet another typical example of a prior art device in which a turbojet engine fuel distribution system for equal distribution of fully atomized fuel throughout an extreme range of operating conditions is disclosed. The system utilizes the good low flow metering characteristics of variable area fuel nozzles in combination with fixed area orifices and other proven components to overcome the poor flow dividing and metering characteristics of variable area nozzles at higher fuel flows.
These devices are complicated, expensive and difficult to operate There is therefore felt a need for a simple fluid distribution manifold which is capable of providing uniform fluid distribution over the entire operating range while maintaining uniform pressure at each of the outlet port.